Truth
by Always-Courage
Summary: What can i say? I SHIP ZUTARA! This takes place at the Western Air Temple right after Zuko joins Team Avatar.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome to my first FanFiction! Hope you like! I don't know what to do next so please suggest something! Enjoy!~**

* * *

The gAang is at the Western Air Temple. Zuko had just joined Team Avatar and everyone is confident that the next invasion would be a success. Katara still thought Zuko is still bad and he is going to capture Aang at anytime. She also already knew that Aang is in love with her but she doesn't feel the same way about him. At dinner that day, everyone was chatting about why Zuko betrayed his father again and all Katara could do was stare into Zuko's gorgeous golden orbs for eyes, wondering if he was telling the truth. Zuko kept letting his mind wander off to thinking about the real reason he was there. It was because he wanted to get back at his father of course and to see Katara. Ever since what happened in the crystal catacombs, she was all he could think about.

Later that night, after everyone had gone to bed, Katara snuck out of her room and made her way to Zuko's chamber. She just wanted to know the truth. The water bender knocked once and opened the door to Zuko's room. There stood a shirtless fire bender and once Katara laid her large blue orbs on his hot 6-packed abs, she fainted instantly. Zuko silently cursed to himself and gently picked her up and placed her on his bed. He put on a robe, practiced a few basic fire bending moves he would teach Aang in the morning, and Katara woke up. "So, why?" Zuko asked.

"Why what?" replied Katara.

"Everything"

"That's not very specific."

"Ok, let's start with, why are you here?" Zuko specified.

"I just want to know the truth. Why did you leave the Fire Nation? Toph told me you were lying at dinner." Katara answered.

Zuko quickly changed the topic. "Why didn't you knock?"

"I did. You must not have heard."

"And, why did you faint?"

"Ummm…. Well…. You're…. Uhhh…." Katara mumbled.

"Out with it!" Zuko pressured.

"You're hot!" Katara bursted out.

"He he, well I guess I am." Zuko replied. "Now go to bed. It's late."

And Katara was gone.

* * *

**A/N: There you go! R&R! More to come I promiss! (if i get a suggestion of course) **

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: TLAB so don't kill me! (plus if i did own it then there would be no trace of Maiko or Kataang. UGH i don't even like typing those words...) And i dont own Zuko's amazingly sexy body though i wish it was with all my heart. i have these amazing day dreas where NEVER MIND I REMEMBERED I KEPT THIS _K+_ AND IM 2 LAZY 2 CHANGE IT TO _M_.


	2. Daily Routines

**A/N: Hello! Please review and no flames please! hehe flames. like zuko. heh. no bad joke.**

* * *

The next morning everyone was up except Katara. She could hardly sleep after the sight she had seen the night before but once she fell asleep, it was the best sleep she had in a while. When she finally woke up, Sokka had gone with Aang to get nuts to eat and Toph was picking her feet at the table. Zuko sat across from her.

"Good morning Katara." Zuko said as nicely as he could.

"Good morning." She replied.

"Hey Sugar Queen, you and Sparky quit flirting and make some grub. I'm hungry." Toph blurted.

"I WAS NOT–"

"Whatever." Toph interrupted.

Katara stomped off as Zuko snickered. Once breakfast was ready, Sokka and Aang returned with Teo, Haru and The Duke and they all dug into their soups. After what felt like an hour of silence, Zuko finally asked, "How was your sleep, Katara?"

She was startled but she managed to mumble "Fine."

"We better start your fire bending lesson, Aang."

"Yes, Sifu Hotman." Aang joked.

Everyone giggled and Zuko was enraged.

Katara decided to go see how Aang was doing at fire bending ad much to her surprise, Zuko was shirtless again. She got a little dizzy but she was fine. As Katara entered the courtyard where they practiced, Aang fumbled a bit and shouted "Hi Katara!"

"Hi Aang." Katara said back. "Hello Zuko."

Zuko mumbled back "Hey." and she had a seat.

The lesson went by swimmingly and afterwards, everyone gathered around the dinner table. Katara decided to make a salad she was sure everybody would like, including Zuko. The meal want by fairly quiet besides Sokka telling a few random jokes. Afterwards, they all went to what they called their "living room" and Zuko lit a fire. Once it was going, he excused himself and went to bed.

After a while of sitting and listening, Aang was telling a comical Air Temple story and Katara got up and went to her room. There she fixed her clothes, put on her seaweed lotion, washed her face, and she went to Zuko's room. When Katara got there, she knocked three times, and went in. This time, Zuko was laying down on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Katara thought he was sleeping so she turned around and began to walk away.

"I'm awake."

"Oh, well, you never answered my question."

Zuko was confused. "What question?"

"Why are you actually here? Tell the truth." Katara demanded.

"Ahhh, where to begin. Well for one, the Fire Lord must be stopped." Zuko never once called the Fire Lord his father. "He's always been horrible and you won't be able to defeat him with out my help."

"There has to be more than just that."

"Yeah, there is."

"Come on then, tell me!"

The fire bender couldn't pack up enough courage to tell the water bender that she was the reason. "Ummm…. Azula! She has to go down!" Zuko improved.

"Are you sure that's it? Nothing else?" Katara questioned.

"Positive. Now I have a question for you."

"Yes?"

"Why do you keep coming in here?" Zuko had to ask.

"What? Oh, uhhh…. I have a perfectly good reason. It's just that…. I have to go. I think Sokka wants me." And the lying water bender ran off.

* * *

**A/N: This is my longest chapter ever! WOOHOO! PARTY AT MY PLACE! R&R!**

Disclaimer: Still don't own Avatar: TLAB. U know what shoot me for all I care. My sister just told me Zuko will never love me. X:::(


	3. The Insident

**A/N: You know what i dont even have a note. Just that Zuko is mine and he married me AGAIN after i wrote that comment on the bottom of CH 2! Oh happy day!**

* * *

The next few day went by about the same way. Zuko and Katara "not flirting", Katara watching in on the fire bending lesson, Zuko going to bed early, Katara sneaking into Zuko's room, and so on. But one time before meeting Zuko in his room, Katara practiced a little water bending in her white training clothes. She didn't bother changing so she just went in dressed like that. Zuko had gotten so used to Katara's company every night that since she took longer to get there that night, Zuko decided to go to her room. Little did he know, Katara was right on the other side of the room.

Zuko rested his golden orbs on the floor and opened the door. He must have stepped through pretty quickly because he walked right in to Katara and the next thing they knew, they were completely in a lip locked kiss! Katara grunted a little and she quickly tore away, blushing.

"What was that all about?" Katara shouted.

"You tell me! I was just coming to your room and we banged into each other and you were all over me!" Zuko must have defended himself well because it made Katara notice that her hands were all over his chest. She got really embarrassed and she ran away.

Zuko retreated to his room, delighted. It was obvious that now he loves Katara. He just didn't know what to do about it. He never felt this way about a girl before! So, he went to bed and fell asleep, smiling all the way.

* * *

**A/N: Ahhhh... L O V E! Thanks to my friend Hanne for helping me decide whether to kiss or bang heads. I just realized that this story went from the longest chapter ever to shortest. R&R!**

Disclaimer: dont own a: tlab. just get over ur selfs already.


	4. Together Forever

**A/N: Here it is! My favorite chapter ever! BTW this is what happened in my mind and in my mind KATARA AND AANG DID NOT KISS. Stupid Kataangers. Hope you enjoyed ur selves!**

* * *

After the "incident" that happened between them, Katara couldn't sleep at all. She spent hours tossing and turning in bed without sleep so she got up, and walked to the forest where Zuko camped out before he was accepted into Team Avatar. Katara sat on the edge over the temple and let her feet dangle over. All she could think about was the kiss and why it felt so right. It was Katara's first kiss but definitely not the banished prince's.

"I mean how could he be that attractive and not have kissed anyone before?" Katara said to herself.

"Your right. It wasn't my first." A voice said behind her. It was Zuko. Katara quickly bended away her tears. Zuko sat down next to the confused water bender. "I'm sorry for what happened earlier." What? Zuko was apologizing? Katara was astonished. "It's just that I–" He was interrupted by Katara's sweet lips pressing against his. The kiss was full of passion and they didn't want it to ever stop. This kiss was better than any of Zuko and Mai's kisses. After what felt like a millennium, they had to break apart for air.

"I forgive you. How about we start over." Katara whispered.

"No. This is perfect, I wouldn't want to ruin it." And they kissed once again.

After a short while, the broke apart and Katara rested her head on Zuko's shoulder. They watched the sun rise together. Together forever.

* * *

**A/N: There it is. Its all done. I luv all of u who got this far. Pie to every one! R&R! **

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender but my Bday is coming up and i know the best gift ever!


End file.
